Previous large DC arc furnaces cool the bottom electrode by means of air being forced into the bottom electrode to remove the heat generated by the molten steel. The bottom electrode life can be increased if the bottom electrode can be cooled sufficiently. By removing the heat from the bottom electrode, the depth of the steel which remains molten within the refractory decreases. By decreasing the depth which the steel is molten within the refractory decreases the erosion of the refractory thereby extending the life of the bottom electrode. The present invention cools the bottom electrode with a spray of air and water and has an upper base plate that distributes the current to top rod portions which are offset from bottom rod portions.